Main:Phan Thị Hà Thanh
Hai Phong, Vietnam |Row 3 title = Current status |Row 3 info = Retired}} Phan Thị Hà Thanh, born 16 October 1991, (Phan is a family name) is a retired Vietnamese artistic gymnast from Hai Phong. In 2011 she became the first gymnast to win a World medal for Vietnam, winning the bronze medal on vault at the 2011 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships in Tokyo, Japan. Although not selected for the 2008 Olympic team for Vietnam, she continued after Beijing, and became a two-time Olympian (2012 and 2016). Career 2009-2010 In 2009 she made her international debut competing in the 2009 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships in London, England. She did not score high enough to qualify for any of the competitions. In 2010 she competed in the Asian Games for Vietnam, competing in the team and vault event where she finished in 5th place. She won a silver medal on vault and on balance beam in the 2010 World Cup in Porto. 2011-2012 In 2011 she won the bronze medal on Vault at the 2011 World Artistic Gymnastics Championships in Tokyo, Japan. This qualified her as an individual gymnast to the 2012 Summer Olympics in London, England. She led a gold-silver sweep by Vietnam in the women's all-around competition at the 2011 Southeast Asian Games in Jakarta, Indonesia, with teammate, Do Thi Ngan Thuong, and won titles on Vault and Floor Exercise as well as a bronze on balance beam. She went on to win the vault title at the 2011 Toyota Cup in Tokyo, Japan. She was selected for the 2012 Olympic team, but she didn't have the best expierience falling on her first vault and big step on her second vault. She was named third alternate for the vault final. 2013 In late March, she won gold on vault at the Doha World Cup and bronze on vault at the Ljubljana World Cup and Osijek World Cup. Thanh was the sole athlete for Vietnam at the World Championships. She competed in the third subdivision and qualified for the vault final in fourth place. She performed fourth in the vault final, scoring a 14.966 on her handspring Rudi, but fell on her Amanar (a brand new vault for her) and scored a 13.633 , averaging out to a 14.299. She finished sixth. In December, she won vault and placed seventh on bars at the Toyota International. 2014 In late March, she competed at the Doha World Cup. She didn't qualify to vault finals, but qualified to balance beam, where she won a bronze medal. In April, she won gold on vault and placed fifth on bars at the Korea Cup. She went on to compete at the Osijek World Cup, winning vault and beam gold and floor bronze. In late September, she competed at the Asian Games, winning balance beam silver, vault bronze, and placing eighth on floor. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Nanning, China, placing eighth on vault after she took big steps on both vaults. 2015 In March, she competed at the Doha World Cup. She struggled on both of her vaults but still managed to win a silver medal, and later hit a great beam routine to win the gold. She won another gold on balance beam and placed fourth on floor at the Varna World Cup in May. She returned to the Southeast Asian Games, winning all-around, vault, and beam gold, floor exercise silver, and placing fourth with her team. In late July, she competed at the Asian Championships in Hiroshima, Japan, placing fifth on balance beam. In October, she competed at the World Championships in Glasgow, Scotland, but failed to make the all-around or event finals. 2016 Phan competed at the Olympic Test Event in April, placing forty-first in the all-around, qualifying an individual Olympic spot for Vietnam. In May, she competed at the Varna World Cup, winning silver on vault and balance beam. Rio Olympics Phan competed in the third subdivision of qualifications, starting on vault. She placed seventeenth on vault and thirty-sixth on balance beam. Phan retired from gymnastics in January 2017.retirement Medal Count References